


That Shrinking Feeling

by mccloudydayz



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: And Cala is just a big ol cutie, Boy I just love writing the fluffy stuff lately don't I?, Cuphead acts responsible for once, F/M, Fluff, I have WIPs up to my ears, I wrote this as a gift for @kyzeraqueron, Mugman is a flustered boi, Save Me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yeah by this point I'm stalling, go check him out if you can, seriously his Mugman voice and his playthroughs of the game are amazing, shrink rays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccloudydayz/pseuds/mccloudydayz
Summary: Cala's got a small problem, and Mugman takes giant leaps of courage to help her through it.





	That Shrinking Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, buttercups? It's true, I am such CalaMug trash and I've got an exceptional voice actor to blame for it! I already knew that Kyzer Aqueron produced wonderful voices (that are my forever headcanons) in the past, but his ADORABLE Mugman voice has gotten me even more hooked! If you're reading this, you wonderful dude, thank you so much for being you, and I sincerely hope you like it!! :)

With a mighty splash, she breached the surface of the water. The ocean’s waves rippled violently around her enormous body, and the salty droplets cascaded down her scales in shimmering trails. She shook her head to get them out of the way of her face, the purple octopus’s tentacles that acted as her hair swaying gently. The bright orange of the sunset tinted her skin just so, and she opened her eyes to take in the view.

Her lips formed a small smile. She always loved this time of the day, when the deep dark hues of the ocean floor would be replaced with the warm colors of the sky’s late evening. It was one of the things she loved the most about the surface world. She allowed herself to relax, the stresses of the day melting away as she stared at the boundless, beautiful horizon.

The siren wished that she could have a hold of one of those ‘camera’ things, the ones that took still images on the surface, so she could capture this moment and keep it with her forever. If only they wouldn’t reduce the world to dull blacks and whites, she thought sadly; a beautiful view like this shouldn’t deserve anything less.

If only she could share this view with her sweetheart, as well. He was the type of person that appreciated the simple things like this. She was sure he would like it even more if it was with her. The siren always adored the way his eyes would light up whenever she was around, practically glittering with affection. It was a different kind of look than what she was used to, whenever she would mesmerize countless sailor men before with her powers. _His_ gaze would extend far beyond her looks, almost down to her very soul, and his gaze alone would give her a pleasantly warm feeling from her head to the tip of her tail.

But…oh. That was new. She never knew that sunsets caused the sky to turn… _green_ around the edges of her vision. Was that normal? And…what was that humming noise?

She turned around to face the shoreline, where Isle III rested in all of its bustling glory. It sounded like it was coming from farther inland, toward the junkyard. The green light was much stronger there, too. Perhaps something was going on at the—

Suddenly, a bright, narrow beam of the green light came shooting by at alarming speeds, heading straight for…her!

Before she could even think of moving, a violent shock coursed through the siren’s body, and she let out a warbling, terrifying shriek as all of her nerves were alight with electrifying pain. She stumbled, falling back toward the surface of the water, the horrifying feeling rendering her unconscious before she went fully under.

 

“Thanks for the groceries, Porkrind!” Cuphead said happily, arms overflowing with brown paper bags full of goodies. The groceries were stacked far above his eyes, so he couldn’t even see the shopkeeper give his gruff response back. “Hey, Mugs, could ya help me out here?” He couldn’t even see his brother, but he called for him anyway, hoping that the younger cup boy would take some of the load off of him.

“…Uh, Mugs? Little help…?” He called again, straining to see beyond the grocery bags. Where was he? Cuphead could have sworn that he was right beside him just now. His arms wobbled under the weight of the items, and he grunted. “Mugman!”

After a few more seconds, his arms could take no more, and he finally dropped the items to the grass with a heaving sigh. The older brother grumbled as he turned to find the younger. The starfallen chap wasn’t even paying attention, staring at the sunset off to the side like he was seeing such a thing for the first time.

…Which was far from true, given how he made time to do this almost every single night.

Cuphead scowled, putting two fingers to his mouth to loudly whistle over at his daydreaming brother. The blue cup boy startled at once, turning around to his brother with a growing blue blush of embarrassment. It only darkened once he noticed the spilled groceries.

“Oh, golly! Sorry about that, Cup!” Mugman cried, rushing over to the bags and picking up the strewn items. “I guess I was just caught up with uh…you know…” He laughed nervously as he met his older brother’s eyes, which were far from amused.

Cuphead just sighed as he helped Mugman pick everything up. “Maybe we should start making our grocery runs earlier in the day…” he muttered.

Mugs frowned. “I said I was sorry! I promise I won’t get distracted next time!” He assured, reaching a hand up subconsciously to tug at his straw. Would he _ever_ ditch that old habit? “It is odd though: usually _you’re_ the one goofing off, and _I’m_ the voice of reason. I don’t know what’s come over me today!”

“Hey!” Cup exclaimed, though it held no real bite to it. Once they had retrieved their bags, the red cup boy reached over to slightly yank on his brother’s handle with a playful snicker.

Mugs yelped in protest, nearly dropping the bags to the ground again. The brothers both laughed at the banter, setting off for the cottage at the end of the woods.

After some comfortable silence had passed, Mugman spoke up again with a worried look. “D’you think Elder Kettle will be mad that we dropped the groceries?”

_“We?”_ Cuphead retorted, but moved on once his brother’s expression didn’t change. “Well, the fruit might be a little bruised, but that doesn’t mean they’re bad. Everything else will be fine, too.” He pursed his lips, thinking of a good excuse. “We can just say that we tripped on a tree root on the way back. He’ll never know.”

Mugs frowned again. “Cup, we can’t just lie to—!”

Their argument was interrupted by the loud echo of a high-pitched mechanical whine. Seconds later, a bright green light cast eerie shadows all throughout Isle I, seeming to come from further inland. Finally, a piercing, inhuman shriek leapt over the treetops, and several birds flew from their perches on the branches. The boys stopped in their tracks, turning an ear toward the terrifying ruckus.

Cuphead’s eyes widened in realization. “…If I didn’t know better, I’d say that sounded like—"

_“Cala Maria!!”_ Mugman cried, dropping the battered items to the ground in horror. All at once, he sprinted off into the distance, no doubt headed all the way for Isle III in his panicked rush. “Hang on, Cala! I’m coming!!”

Cuphead stood there, dumbfounded. “Mugs, wait! You dropped the bags…aaaaand he’s gone.” He trailed off, his face contorting in annoyance. He went to pick up the rest of the bags, determined to drop them off at the cottage singlehandedly by pure adrenaline alone, before following after his brother. At least _one_ of them had to be the responsible one today.

 

Mugman ran faster than he ever ran in his life, and yet it still wasn’t fast enough. He hoped that his ghost dash would help him get to Isle III much more quickly. He must have looked like quite a sight, his face twisted in panic when he wasn’t repeatedly disappearing and reappearing in small poofs of smoke in a desperate attempt to go faster.

Drops of sweat (condensation?) were already dripping down the sides of his ceramic head, and he wiped them away breathlessly. He forced himself not to trip over random litter around Isle II’s carnival grounds in his mad rush to Isle III’s shoreline.

If Cala Maria was in as much trouble as he thought, he couldn’t afford any less.

_Please be okay, Cala, please be alright…_ Mugs prayed, forcing himself not to worry himself sick before he even knew what the problem was.

Thankfully, he made it to the city of Inkwell Isle III in record time. Several citizens offered their smiles and greetings, but despite not wanting to come across as rude, he just didn’t have the time for pleasantries. He hurried on by, his eyes trained on the glistening waters just ahead.

Mugman was panting by the time he reached the docks overlooking the ocean. He had no problem spotting the half-sunken ship that the siren always stayed around, but his heart sunk as well when he didn’t see its occupant anywhere near it.

“Cala? Cala Maria?!” He called out over the noise of the waves. “It’s me, Mugman! Please answer me!!” Other than the annoying calls of the seagulls, he was met with only silence.

His breathing was rapidly growing uneven. _“C-Cala?!”_ He cried out, leaning almost dangerously over the railing in his frantic search.

Somehow, Mugs managed to calm himself down enough to slow his heart rate. The only way he was going to find her was to keep a clear head. What were his other options?

Further down near the docks, Captain Brineybeard’s living ship snoozed away loudly in the evening sun. Maybe he could get the pirate to help him in his search; after all, he knew these waters almost as much as Cala Maria herself.

Decided, Mugman quickly made his way along the shoreline. He would have gotten to the ship if a rather large wave hadn’t crashed on the beach right then, startling the boy slightly.

What’s more, it carried a familiar purple octopus and a bright green fish tail with it.

Mugs almost sobbed in relief. “Cala!!” He cried, leaping off the wooden dock planks and digging his feet into the sand as he ran to the water’s edge.

He was so focused on getting over to the siren that he only just noticed something…very off about her. He stumbled momentarily, eyes widening. What in the world…?

There wasn’t anything wrong with her, thank the stars, but it was just…her body. She was so…small _._ Well, _smaller,_ anyway. To anyone else, she would look, well…normal sized. Still, it puzzled the blue cup boy greatly.

He carefully treaded the rest of the way to her until he could clearly see the mermaid’s still form lying in a heap on the sand. “Cala Maria?” Mugman’s voice shook. Why wasn’t she moving? Reaching out, he gently turned her face-up. At least she was breathing.

Mugs willed the tears not to flow from his eyes. She was still alive, and that was all that mattered. “C-Cala? Please wake up…” He gently shook her by the arm.

As if God Himself had heard his prayers, Cala stirred only slightly, letting out a soft groan as she regained consciousness. When she fluttered open her eyes, Mugman finally let out the breath he had been holding in.

“M…Mugman? Is that you?” The siren’s beautiful voice was scratchy from misuse, and she violently coughed. “What on earth happened…?”

“I should be asking _you_ that!” He helped her sit upright, placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady. “I had just seen this scary green light, and then I heard you scream! A-are you okay?” He looked up at Cala warily; even if she wasn’t at her giant size, she still had a bit of height on the boy.

“I-I think I’m alright, but…” Cala felt Mugman’s hand on her shoulder, confusion seeping into her woozy expression. As she turned to look at him, she did an immediate double-take. “M-Mugsy! You’ve…you’ve grown!!”

Mugs shook his head, brows furrowing. “I don’t think I’ve grown, Cala, I think you’ve _shrunk!”_

The siren stiffened, whipping her head down to look at herself. Then slowly, she raised her head back up to look at her surroundings. Her sea-foam-colored irises widened in her shock. “I-I’ve…o-oh my…”

All the while, Mugman tried his hardest not to stare. He knew that it wasn’t appropriate given the situation, but… _stars above,_ from this close up, it was like he was seeing her for the first time. Something about her being at this height and proximity made her seem so much more…real? Was that the right word for it? Somehow, she seemed less like an untouchable, majestic creature, and more like, well…Cala. It was now so much easier to see her for _her,_ the beautiful woman he had fallen hopelessly in love with, and it awed and comforted the cup boy at the same time.

_“G-golly…”_ He muttered under his breath, a blush blooming on his cheeks.

But soon, the siren started to grow more panicked in her discovery. Her smaller body trembled slightly, and her eyes were wide with fear of this unknown situation. “M-M-Mugsy? I d-don’t know what’s happening…” She whimpered.

Mugs quickly regained his focus. Without another thought, he wrapped his arms around her gently, realizing in that moment that he was finally the right size to actually embrace her properly. As nervous as he felt from the new contact, he didn’t let it show. Right now, he had to be strong.

“Please don’t worry, C-Cala,” He said softly, fully intent on comforting his sweetheart, “I’m not going anywhere, I promise. You’re…you’re okay as long as you’re with me.”

His heartbeat thumped wildly in his chest as he felt the siren return his embrace timidly, almost as if the action was new to her. Given how she was normally sized, it probably was! He tightened his grip on her ever so slightly. If this was her first hug, then by golly, he was going to make sure that it was her best.

He held her until her sniffles completely went away. For a time, they just sat there in silence, letting the gravity of the situation fully sink in. Once they had both calmed, they started to assess what they both knew.

“Do you remember anything before… _this_ happened?” Mugman asked, keeping his voice level. “Maybe we can figure out what happened to you.”

Cala paused, pursing her full lips in thought. “Well, I can remember this bright green light,” Mugs nodded, knowing that much, “and there was a bright beam of it that shot right at me! It…it really hurt…” she trailed off, wincing at the memory of that electric pain.

Mugs took her hand in his, squeezing gently in reassurance. “Where did it come from? Maybe we can find out what it is if we know that much.”

Taking a shuddering breath, Cala continued. “I…I thought I saw it come from the junkyard…but it’s still a little fuzzy…” She put a hand to her forehead.

Realization dawned on the cup boy instantly. Of course! “Dr. Kahl!” He exclaimed.

“Dr. Kahl…?” She echoed.

As if the name itself activated it, the two were suddenly interrupted by the green light shining annoyingly bright once more. Once Mugman heard the mechanical whine that indeed came from the junkyard, he took action. _“Cala, duck!”_

They dove to the ground just as the beam of light shot out right over their heads. Faces full of sand, they looked up just in time to see the blast hit a rather large rock off of the coastline. Almost instantly, the rock was engulfed in the bright light, just as quickly shrinking down in size until it was completely covered by the rushing waves.

Mugman and Cala were dumbfounded. But before any of them could comment, another voice joined in clear across the docks.

_“Woah!_ Mugs, did you see that?!” Turning around had them finding Cuphead rushing over to them in a daze, waving his arms excitedly. “You’ve got to be careful, bro, that blast nearly hit youuuuuu…”

As the older brother’s sentence trailed off into nothing, he came slowly to a stop once his large eyes caught sight of Cala Maria. If possible, they grew even larger as he realized the situation. “…Uhhhhhh, hi…Callie…” Cup used his friendly nickname for her as he smiled nervously. “You, uh…you look great! You do somethin’ with your, uh…hair?”

As the two responded with equally unamused looks, Cuphead dropped the act, the smile dropping just as quickly from his face. “Okay, okay, m’sorry…” He fully approached them both, frowning deeply. “But really, what the _starfallen cuss_ is going on here?”

Mugman pouted. “Language…” he muttered, before fully answering. “Well, you saw what happened to that rock over there, yeah?” When Cup nodded, Mugman filled him in completely on what he and Cala discussed. At the mention of the junkyard and Dr. Kahl, the older brother’s eyes narrowed.

“That cussing freak!” He seethed, while Mugs just shook his head and sighed in annoyance. “What’s his deal, shooting and shrinking everything down that strikes his fancy? I swear, I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind!” He made a show of rolling up his sweater sleeves, turning to march off.

Mugman grabbed his arm before he could take a step. “Cuphead, we’re not going to fight him! You don’t want a repeat of the last time we did that, do you?” Both brothers cringed as they recalled their rather… _difficult_ battle with the scientist during the contract incident. Needless to say, Cup sobered quickly at that. “I’m sure there’s an explanation for this. Maybe it was an accident?”

“Little bro, when has that crazy scientist _ever_ admitted to making accidents?” Cup deadpanned. Mug went to answer, but stopped himself, also remembering what Dr. Kahl had explained after they had all made up.

_“You kiddos need to understand the basic concepts of science,”_ He had said, on giving the boys a tour of his lab, _“and how it’s 10 percent inspiration, and 90 percent perspiration – meanin’ trial and error! Sure things may not go right the first few times, but it’s all to put t’gether an end goal: the conclusion to yer hypothesis. Yer always findin’ out new things this way!”_

“Oh yeah…” Mugs frowned. “But that doesn’t mean we need to go whallop him a second time. Let’s just calmly ask him what’s going on. Maybe we can get him to stop that way.”

Cuphead sighed. There was the reasonable side to his brother he had been missing, though at this point, he wouldn’t have minded if it stayed away for a little longer. “Alright, alright, I’ll play nice with the shmuck,” he muttered, though when he saw Cala laying off to the side in the sand, his look softened. “But you should probably stay here with Callie. I mean, she’s not exactly… _mobile.”_ He whispered that last part so the siren couldn’t hear, though she tilted her head curiously at their conversation.

Mugman also turned back to look at her. When the waves would come wash over her tail, glistening in the last rays of the setting sun, she would frantically scoop as much water as she could, letting it flow over the parts of her body exposed to open air.

He nodded immediately, though he still looked at his brother worriedly. “Just be careful, okay? I don’t want _you_ getting hit with that shrink ray!”

Cup rolled his eyes, reaching into his hammerspace behind his back to pull out a full-size mirror. “Not gonna happen!” He smirked, before tucking it under his arm and turning back toward the docks. “I’ll be back before ya know it!” He called over his shoulder.

Mugs rolled his eyes right back, turning his attention back to Cala. He knew Cup would be fine; he had gotten into worse situations before.

He put back on a soft, assuring face for the mermaid. “Don’t worry, Cala, Cuphead is going to find out what’s going on. We’ll just have to wait until he gets back. Is that okay?”

Cala hurriedly dumped another handful of ocean water over the octopus on her head, the salty drops trailing down the tentacles of her hair. She shook her head to get them out of the way of her eyes, before returning the cup boy’s smile. “Of course, Mugsy! I don’t mind staying with you!”

Mugs smiled goofily at that, a bright blue blush returning at once. Not even caring at this point that his clothes would get wet, he took a seat right beside Cala, sighing happily.

 

Now that the two took a long, much needed moment to relax, it allowed for a wonderful time filled with pleasant chatter, a lot of hand-holding (much to Mugman’s delight), and staring at the final moments of the sunset.

All the while, Mugman’s mind was slowly but surely being taken over by light and fluffy clouds. This was actually happening, the fact that he was sitting right beside the love of his life, enjoying her company, and the fact that he was finally able to properly _hold her hand._ He almost wished that his brother would stay away for a little while longer so they could live in this moment forever.

Once the bright reds and oranges of the sky had melted into the cool navy blue of night time, the two took a moment to gaze upon the stars that were slowly twinkling into their rightful places. Not a single cloud obstructed their view. Mugman was used to seeing such an awe-inspiring sight, but as for Cala, her eyes widened at the endless expanse of the glittering heavens.

“I’ve never bothered to look at the sky at this time of night,” she breathed, lips turned up in a small smile, “I’ve never seen something so… _breathtaking_ before!”

Mugs hadn’t noticed the sky at all; his gaze was entirely focused on something else. So much so, that he spoke without thinking, “I have…”

It took him a moment to register her blink of surprise, as well as the soft blush to her cheeks as she met his entranced stare. When he did, he finally realized what he had said, making him match her blush shade-for-shade in embarrassment. He couldn’t bring himself to look away from her, though, not with how the sparkling light of the stars was framing her face _just right…_

“I…I-I…” he stammered, trying desperately to save face. His grip on her hand tightened the smallest bit, and somehow, it helped him find the words he was looking for. “I…I know that I say that a lot about you, C-Cala Maria, but…” he swallowed, “now that you’re this size, I…I feel like I can express myself so much more around you,”

Mugs held up her hand with both of his, squeezing tenderly. “It just seems like this is so much more… _real,_ if that makes any sense.” He explained, “It’s like, now that I can…t-touch you like this…” he ran his thumb over the back of her hand, “I can express my…my affection for you how I’ve wanted to for so long…”

His face warmed greatly as his blush darkened. “You-you’re simply radiant, Cala. You’d outshine the stars themselves at _any_ size, no doubt, but…” Mugs paused, gathering all the courage he had within him, “right now, at least I can finally do something l-like this.”

With that, he brought her hand up to his ceramic lips, and kissed the back of it gently. She felt so soft, so warm…she felt so much better than he had imagined.

He only pulled back at Cala’s quiet gasp, and he looked up to see her other hand covering her mouth in surprise. Mugman instantly worried that he had done or said something wrong, but it was shut down by the faintest whisper from behind her hand. _“M-Mugman…”_

His confidence skyrocketed, and he wasted no time in bringing her hand up once more, kissing her on her palm. He closed his eyes, relishing in the sweet, yet salty taste of her skin. He paused, before moving upwards to place his lips on her wrist.

After each kiss, he would pause, waiting for any sign that his sweetheart would pull away. When there was none, he would move further up her arm, deliberately moving to sit closer to her in the process. Mugs was internally shocked at his boldness, but he knew that there was no going back from it now. Once he reached her shoulder, he placed one more sweet kiss to her skin, before he stopped, pausing longer to look up at her.

Cala was a vision, her blooming blush darkened considerably, lips parted slightly, and eyelids lowered, but not enough to conceal the way her eyes glistened in the dim, nighttime glow. That was all it took for Mugman to realize that she was feeling just the same.

He leaned in as soon as she started to. “ _Cala Maria…”_

_“Hey!_ You guys, I’ve got news from the doc!” Cuphead’s shout vaporized the moment into nothing, and Mugman would have muttered a swear were Cala not right in front of him. He reluctantly turned away from her to find the red cup boy practically tripping over his own feet in his rush to the beach.

He panted, stopping right in front of the two to bend over and catch his breath and dropping his now shattered mirror onto the sand. “I…I helped the doc to turn off the laser! Boy, this mirror almost wasn’t enough, I--!” He paused, only just noticing how close his brother and the siren were to each other. He looked away nervously. “Uhhh…I didn’t interrupt anything…did I…?”

Mugs only glared at him, and that was answer enough. “Yeeeaaahh, sorry, you two.” Cup regained his excitement quickly, pointing back inland. “But, seriously, I explained what happened to Khal, and he’s working on a machine to get Callie back to normal right now!”

Shock became apparent on Mugs’ and Cala’s faces, both tinged with almost detectable disappointment after a moment. “A-already…?” Mugs asked.

“It’s gonna take a while – I _kinda_ stopped the shrink ray by blasting it with an EX move, heh heh,” Cup smirked sheepishly, “but the doc’s gonna rebuild it and reverse the laser’s effects. I asked _why_ he made a shrink ray in the first place, and – remember that giant robot?” Mugs nodded, wincing once more at the memory, “It’s as small as Callie is right now! Doc said he wanted his ‘son’ to be small enough for him to hug, or somethin’…but then the machine went all haywire and started firing all over the place!”

Mugman turned back to look at Cala, and she was masking the sadness on her face just as well as he was right then. “How long is it going to take for him to rebuild it?” He asked almost emotionlessly.

Cuphead paused to think. “Maybe about a week at most? He _is_ pretty fast with this kind of stuff.” He guessed.

The younger brother’s heart sank. A _week?_ That’s all the time he would get to spend with Cala like this? The siren lowered her head just as much, frowning as she stared somberly at the lapping waves.

Cuphead sensed the mood change between the two, and he placed a hand on Mugs’ shoulder. “Hey, it’s not all bad, little bro. I’ll take your half of the chores if you want, so you can come back here to hang with her while you’ve got the time…” He smiled sadly. “I’m sure Elder Kettle wouldn’t mind.”

Mugman nodded, clenching his hands into fists. If he only had a week to spend with his sweetheart, he was going to make it the best week of her life, he vowed right then and there. He was going to show her so much love and affection, that Cala wouldn’t even know what hit her by the end of it all.

“But, Mugs, it’s getting pretty late. I told Elder K what’s going on, but he’ll get worried if we stay out here any longer.” Cup sighed, turning away to walk over to the docks. “I’ll wait for ya over there okay?”

With that, Mugs was left alone with Cala once again, and he turned back to her sadly. He frowned at the somber expression on her face, something that didn’t suit her well at all. He couldn’t leave her on such a lousy note.

“Hey, don’t worry,” He said, kneeling down to her level once more. “I’m going to come back tomorrow, bright and early. If we only have a week to spend like this, then we’ve got to make the most of it.” His determination seeped into his words, and he placed his hand over hers. “Right?”

Slowly, the mermaid nodded, her frown lessening quite a bit upon seeing Mugman’s encouraging smile. “…You’d better, Mugsy, I don’t know what else I’d do while I’m stuck like this.” She finally responded, her words riding on a bubble of laughter.

Without a word, Mugs pulled her into a final embrace, delighted when she returned it just as wholeheartedly this time. “I’ll see you tomorrow…s-sweetie.” He added the pet name softly, squeezing her one last time before pulling away.

He only just registered Cala’s answering playful smirk, before she yanked him down by his sweater, gently capturing his lips in a soft, tender kiss. She pulled away quickly, smiling warmly at the flustered and love-stricken look on his face.

“I’ll be waiting right here, _darling.”_ She breathed, before turning back to the water’s edge, splashing away quickly until she disappeared under the rolling waves.

For a long moment, Mugman stared at that spot long after she had gone, blinking away his surprise at his first _real_ kiss with her. The edges of his mouth lifted in a dopey smile, and he almost didn’t hear the sound of his brother calling for him.

“You coming yet, lover-boy?!” Cuphead shouted, trying desperately to cover up his laughter. Oh, he was _never_ letting him live this one down.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, check out the other fics I've posted, or come visit me on my tumblr (@mccloudydays)! I'm always up for a chat! :)


End file.
